Georgia Sun Farmers Market Station
The skyplex itself intersected a major artery between three systems and was busy as a beehive. Given the damage the ship took due to certain shenanigans that, so far, remain a secret … required the Captain to spring for a full-on garage for repairs to take place as opposed to a simple docking fee. Keller grumbled about the lost revenue and loss of time this would cause, but it was that or not make it to New Kasmir at all, so the choice, though painful, was easy to make. He forked over the credits, renting the bay for three days, hoping the mechanic could do whatever it was she needed in that time frame. “What the Rut is going on?” He asked after the ship had docked and landed. “Don’t you own a calendar, Sir?” The Station was in a flurry of activity preparing for three days of celebration: Unification Day. The interior was decked out in Alliance colors with games and food stalls, plays, and dramas detailing the heroic acts of Alliance soldiers all with a street fair flair. All hours away from officially kicking off … there was even a countdown clock. It also seemed the ship was going to be dry-docked for all three days of the festivities on the Georgia Sun Farmers Market Station. “Gorram Unification Day. That’s ruttin’ great.” “Aye, Sir.” “I’m gonna go find me a ruttin’ bar. Maybe a cathouse. Not too late about the rooster kid.” With the landing came the departure of Vas Jat. The punk took a drag and stepped off the Lunar Veil. He prepared to go one way and his lady love sauntered off to her job. There was dirty work to be done, so of course, Keller made himself scarce, Riley groused to herself. Of course, she was well aware that this dirt was her own making - this was on her hands, her doing, but she steeled her resolve. It was like she told Adler. If she went back on her word, her word was worthless. Why didn’t the gorram kid just scatter? Adding salt to the open wound was the fact that he seemed to finally have things in hand, he was working Gill and Haddie to the bone, the little one hadn’t even stolen anything in days that she knew of. A little too little, A little too late. It may have been a ploy to save his job, but the Lieutenant had seen it before. As soon as they were back to the black? He’d either go lax or again let himself be stepped on. Too little, too late. She took a deep breath. “I have your pay.” She called, stepping into the garage bay. She kept her voice cool and even-toned. It would have, of course, been much easier with Mach, but as soon as she took care of this bit of business, that was next on her list. Vas rocked on his heel patiently. “Ku (cool).” He was going to need it after all though over the next few days. He had lots playing in his favor with the Holiday attracting and keeping people at the station. It was just too bad he wouldn’t be enjoying the event with Jacy. “Captain insisted you get a share for the Gorram Drogs, even though it’s not yet completed.” She explained, handing over a stack of Alliance bills, twice that which was owed him. “And for your lost clothes.” She said, dropping a small bag of hard coins on top, just in case he wanted anything less than scrupulous. She kept her eyes fixed into the distance, ‘caged’ ahead and dropped back into a parade rest after handing over the pay. “Awful considerate of him,” Vas admitted, accepting his pay and taking a peek. Why? Mostly because it was likely the most he had ever seen. He would never admit it, but handling money directly was still new to him given his lack of exposure to it. It had always been more of an abstract concept than an actual physical item to be handled. “Wǒ xiān gào cí le. (I must leave first.)” Vas said in a formal tone with a nod before taking his person and walking crisply to the exit for the garage. With little to his name, no fanfare but flush with his expected pay, he departed the beloved Lunar Veil. He honestly cared little for Unification Day. Not that he assigned to either side as far as he was concerned they were both the boogie men of the war. Folk talked about Browncoats and Purple Bellies, but they glazed over everyone and everything crushed in the middle. Fact was the war fixed nothing and all those lives and planets were ruined for nothing. At the very least it would make finding work all the easier. Riley exhaled after seeing the young man leave the area, then dragged the chair and sign from the ship. "Crew Needed. Passengers Wanted. Few Questions." = OOC: Welcome to the Georgia Sun Farmers Market Station! Just a game update for this particular episode of Firefly: Lunar Veil addition. We the Mods do have some interesting stuff planned so if you have something major you want to run please make sure to give us a heads up to see if we can fit it in!